The Massacre Princess As Pure As Snow
by alyuchiha913
Summary: She had been beautiful, gentle, and as pure as the snow, yet all that was left of her was the name "The Massacre Princess".


**The Massacre Princess (As Pure As Snow)**

**Series:** Code Geass

**Characters:** Euphemia Li Britannia, Suzaku Kururugi

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Tragedy, Angst

**Warnings:** Spoilers for those who haven't seen all of the first season.

**Disclaimer:** If I had owned it, they wouldn't have died.

* * *

She'd fallen into his life one day.

Quite literally. He'd been the one to break her fall as she jumped from a window several stories above where he'd been walking. Despite such an awkward – and painful – meeting, they'd hit it off almost immediately; getting along with each other quite well. As they walked through the city together, it was as though they'd been friends all along; as though they'd _known_ each other all their lives.

She'd been as gentle as a dove.

As beautiful as diamonds. No, even more so.

_And as pure as the snow._

He'd never met anyone like her before; someone so beautiful, so pristine, that their very presence made the world seem right, making him forget that there was any pain or suffering or war or bloodshed. The way her radiance spread joy to those around her reminded him of the goddess Amaterasu, when she brought light to the world once more as she returned from the Heavenly Cave within which she had locked herself, causing everyone to rejoice at her presence. Though he was certain that with her hair that flowed like the sakura petals blowing in the wind, her eyes as lovely as lilacs, and her smile that could warm even the coldest heart, she was even more beautiful than Amaterasu herself_._

* * *

He'd become her knight.

Quite literally. She had turned out to be Euphemia Li Britannia, the Third Princess to the Britannian throne, and as such, she had appointed him, Kururugi Suzaku, an Eleven and an Honorary Britannian, as her Knight. The act only further proved her gentleness to him; her kindness; her beauty; her _love_. She wasn't like the others. She didn't judge or condemn him. She wasn't like all those who viewed him as a traitor, or an outsider. Eleven or Honorary Britannian. _(Japanese or Britannian). _It didn't matter to her. To her, he was simply Kururugi Suzaku; a worthy person, and a noble Knight, but most of all, a _friend_.

She'd been as innocent as a child.

As honest as a mirror. No, even more so.

_And as pure as snow._

She'd wanted what was right. She'd wanted equality. She'd wanted to give the Japanese people what was rightfully theirs – their land, and their _name_. Britannia would have none of it, but she'd found a compromise. The Special Administrative Zone of Japan had been hers to create, so that there would be no more hate and discrimination; so that there might be some semblance of peace within the country. The people had believed her, and were grateful for her efforts. Hundreds gathered in support of the idea; hundreds of people ready to live a life without fear and inequality.

* * *

He'd stood by her side as she looked over the masses, smiling that radiant smile that spread nothing but hope to those around her.

He'd stood by her side as she declared the Zone officially established, and the crowed cheered, displaying their appreciation of the Gentle Princess.

He'd stood by her side, and protected her when the Enemy showed himself and dared to request an audience with her.

But it was when he wasn't there - those few moments when he'd let her out of his sight - that it all went horribly wrong.

* * *

He'd watched in confusion as she asked them to die, still smiling that sweet smile that now spread fear to those around her.

He'd watched in shock as she pulled out a gun and shot the first victim, and the crowd screamed, crying out their terror of the Massacre Princess.

He'd watched in horror as she turned on him, aiming the gun at his heart, and he was the one needing protection.

But it was when she fired that first shot at him – the one that barely missed, because he'd almost been too stunned to move – that he let the tears fall.

The Special Administrative Zone of Japan had been hers to create.

_And hers to destroy._

* * *

She'd been as promising as the rainbow.

As beautiful as the sunrise. No, even more so.

_And as pure as the snow._

* * *

_**The snow, tainted by the blood splattered upon it.**_

_**The blood she'd spilled with her own hands.**_

_**The hands of The Massacre Princess.**_

* * *

_She'd been as pure as the snow._

* * *

A/N: I was writing a fic about Suzaku, then I heard the song "Stories" by Hitomi Kuroishi (one of the songs from Code Geass) start to play and I thought of Euphemia, so I stopped the fic I was working on, and started one about Euphemia. This was the result. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for taking the time to read this! Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

Peace Out! ^_^

* * *


End file.
